Long Lost Siblings
by Ssanon
Summary: What if Ms. Faragonda didn't tell Bloom the whole truth. What if Bloom had a brother and sister she didn't know about. And what if her sister had a secret Bloom and her brother cant know about. Will she try to hide it or will she tell her siblings. This takes place after season 4 of Winx club, but before season 5. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club and Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries Crossover**

What if Ms. Faragonda didn't tell Bloom the whole truth. What if Bloom had a brother and sister she didn't know about. And what if her sister had a secret Bloom and her brother cant know about. Will she try to hide it or will she tell her siblings. This takes place after season 4 of Winx club, but before season 5. It also takes place after Harry has defeated lord Voldemort. And it takes place after season 3 of Vampire Diaries. And Nabu is still alive in this story.

**Winx Club Dorm (Bloom's POV)**

"We just defeated the wizards of the black circle, and so what are we going to do about Roxy now?" Stella told the rest of the Winx.

"I don't know Bloom you're the leader what do you think." Musa told them.

"Well I think we should make her a member" Bloom told them

"Alright I have made a list of pros and cons as to why Roxy should be a member." Tecna said

"Well what is it?" Layla said

"oh right well the pros are she already earned her believix and so she should join and we could help her get her other forms of transformation" Tecna said

"Well those are good pros Tecna, but what are the cons" Flora said

"Well the cons are we would become uneven again, but either than that the list isn't long." Tecna said

"Well I say she should join, it doesn't matter if we become uneven it only matters that we feel a bond that Roxy should also feel" Stella said.

"WOW Stella that's so sentimental. Never knew you had it in you." Musa said

They all stared at each other for a moment, but then just started laughing.

"Okay so all in favor of Roxy being a Winx raise your hand" Bloom said.

Everybody raised their hand.

"Okay so let's go tell Faragonda so that she could get Roxy in our dorm" Flora said.

"Wait… What time is it?" Layla asked

"uhh… about 10 o'clock at night" Tecna said

"Maybe we should tell her in the morning" Flora said

"Yeah you're right goodnight girls" Bloom said

"Goodnight" they all said

Everybody went to bed until…

" ahhhhhhhhh!"

Bloom bolted up out of her bed, sweat pouring down her heads.

" Woah! Woah! Woah! Where's the fire!" Musa screamed running in clutching her medal bat. All the girls followed, dressed in their pj's.

"There's no fire" Bloom said panting

" BLOOM! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! IT'S 3AM! YOU KNOW I HATE BEING WOKEN UP!" Stella screamed shaking Bloom's shoulders vigorously.

" Stella! Leave Bloom alone, she had a bad dream" Flora said in her soft voice pulling Stella off.

" What happened Bloom?" Tecna asked curiously

" Yeah, Bloom, what exactly happened?" Layla asked sitting on Flora's bed in cross legs.

"Well….."

Flashback

Bloom was running down a long hallway in what seemed to be a castle. As she ran a voice in her head kept telling her which way to go.

" Bloom, go down the right hallway, you must find it!" the voice was saying

" Find what? Who's there? Daphne is that you?" Bloom asked nervously

" Yes Bloom, it's me, you must follow my directions, you must find it, you must find Them!" Daphne said.

" But… Daphne what am I looking for? Who am I supposed to find?"

"Miss Faragonda hasn't told you everything about your past Bloom, you must find it!"

"What hasn't Miss Faragonda told me? Daphne you have to tell me now!" Bloom said as she continued to run

"I am not permitted Bloom, you must find them on your own!"

"Wait, I thought I was looking for an object! Whom must I find!"

Suddenly she entered a small room. In the small room there stood a table. Something was on the table, but Bloom didn't know what it was. Whatever it was there was a light coming out of it.

Bloom stepped forward, taking small nervous steps toward the table, awaiting what would become of it. She looked down and the put her arm out. There on the table stood 4 matching necklaces. One said "Brave" the other said "Leader" the other said "Dragon" and the last said "Wise".

" Brave, Leader, Wise and Dragon, but Daphne what do they mean?" Bloom asked

" You must find that out yourself Bloom" Daphne said

Suddenly the necklace with the word "brave" engraved on it disappeared in mid air, then "leader" disappeared, and then "wise" disappeared.

"Hold on, where did they go!" Bloom said swiping at the air around it.

"Bloom, take it, take the other one!" Daphne said frantically

"Why?"

"Bloom, quickly, just take it before it disappears as well!"

Bloom quickly reached out her hand and grabbed the necklace

End Of Flashback

"And that's how it ended" Bloom said

"Bloom?" Musa asked

"Yeah Muse?"

" Does that dragon necklace have like a red boarder, dragon around the edges?"

" Yeah, how'd you know?" Bloom asked surprised

"It's around your neck" Musa said matter of factly

Bloom looked down at her neck and gasped. The dragon necklace was clasped around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

On Earth

"Harry we need to talk" Ginny asked.

"Okay Ginny, just give me a moment" Harry said

"Alright, meet me outside when you're done." Ginny said

As Harry walked outside Ginny was waiting for him. _Harry walked up to Ginny and kissed her softly on the cheek._

_"Hey Ginny, what's up you said you wanted to talk" Harry said with a grin plastered on his lips_

_"I wanna break up!" Harry looked shocked as Ginny blurted the four words out of her mouth._

_"W…Wh… What? You said you loved me this morning, why?" _

_"W...well I don't, I mean I did but not anymore. I have met someone and he makes me happy, happier than when I'm with you and well you remind me of the war and I just can't handle it! It's over."_

_And with that, Ginny walked out of the room, leaving Harry very confused and angry._

'_God, how could I have been so stupid, She never loved me!_' Harry was in deep thought as Ron and Herminie walked in the room, discussing their plans for the year.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione shook Harry out of his thoughts.

"huh… what?" Harry said

"Poor guy must have been hard for him to know that my _stupid_ sister was cheating on him." Ron said observantly. Harry decided he would just go to bed early.

**In Mystic Falls Virginia (Elena's POV)**

I let out as gasp what happened, "Stefan".

"Hey I'm here ok, it's ok" Stefan stroke my cheek," You've been in and out for hours"

"What happened" I Stuttered looking at Stefan for an answer.

"You were in an accident" Damon answered, he was sitting by the bench side window.

What is Damon doing here, my expression changed into confused into scared.

"Oh my god Matt is he…?" I asked with fear of what happened to them.

"Matt's ok, I'm sorry" Stefan softly spoke stroking my cheek.

"Ask Stefan the hero" Damon looked angered.

"How did he save me?" I asked

"Save you he didn't" Damon answered with venom in his tone," When they took you to the hospital you had internal bleeding, Meredith Fell made a choice she used vampire blood to heal you."

"Who's blood" I cried.

"She never said" Stefan answered embracing me in his arms.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road you had vampire blood in your system Elena" Damon said calmly, Does he even care?

"Am I dead!" I exclaimed, no one answered me, "No no no this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to happen, we talked to Bonnie she's stronger than ever maybe there something she can do" Stefan tried to calm me down, though I pushed back from his embrace.

"The only way is to feed and complete the transition" Damon spat.

"She has a day to feed Damon, that's a day to exhaust every possible way" Stefan spat back.

"It's you feed or you die" Damon's voice rose up. "There is no door number three"

"I wasn't ready to die, I can't be a vampire!" I nearly shouted.

"We will try everything we can" Stefan said trying to calm me down.

"Your choice Elena as always" Damon said with sarcasm before standing up and leaving my room, what is up with him.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, looking for any vampire sign on me, my teeth looked sharper and whiter if it's possible.

Ugh these noises, at the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy standing by the door frame, "Ah Jeremy" I said walking to hug him, I embraced him tightly.

I let go, "Are you ok?" He asked concerned. "I watched Vicky go through this old memories, everything"

"I'm not Vicky" I said looking around the room ugh damn buzzing sound.

"I know you're not, you're you, you pretend everything is ok but it's not Elena, you need help".

"I'm fine ok!" I shouted at him, "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm sorry".

"Bonnie is going to help, She will bring you back I need my last remaining family to not be one of them" He said softly in a sadden tone.

"We're going to find a way out of this ok" I said sincerely.

"I hope so" With that he walked away, I walked back to the bathroom mirror and punched it causing it to shatter on the ground.

"Ohh mad" Damon picked up a piece.

"I thought you didn't want to see me" I said stepping back with a frown, "Nope I never said anything" he said throwing it on the ground and taking steps forward.

"Doesn't matter then, you should go" I said walking pass him, "I know you chose him, that's why you went back for him".

"Yes that's why I went back for him go!" I scoffed, like really

He scoffed nearly laughing before disappearing out of my sight.

Stefan walked in," How do you feel?"

"Great "I lied, all of a sudden I started to laugh, "What's so funny?" He asked.

He placed his arms around me, "I don't know I just have the urge to laugh"

"Your emotions are heighten" He said calmly smiling a bit.

Soon the laughter turned into crying, he hugged me even tighter, "Whatever happens remember I'll be here ok"

I nodded and just hugged him, I missed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan left after I calmed down, I looked at my bed and saw Damon, though I realized he wasn't really hear when I was standing by the bed but it wasn't me it was a memory

He slowly walked to me before holding my hands in.

"_Damon what are you doing here?" Elena asked._

"_Cute pj's I just came to say goodnight" Damon responded walking to Elena._

_In his hand he had a necklace the necklace Stefan gave me," I thought that was gone, thank you" Elena said taking the necklace before she could reach Damon placed the necklace around her neck._

"_I just have to say something" He said clasping the necklace._

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

"_Because the thing I'm about to say is selfish" He softly spoke._

"_Don't go there Damon" Elena said nervously her heart raising._

"_I'm just going to say it once you just need to hear it" Damon said looking at her straight in the eye," I'm in love with you, and it's because I'm in love with you that I can't be selfish, I'm not good enough for you, I don't deserve you but Stefan does"._

_He kissed her forehead._

"_God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you can't know" He compelled me._

It all hit me he told me he's in love with me so many times but that was the first real time he told me, month before all this happened.

I heard noises, "Stefan?" I called for walking down the stairs, there was a guy dressed as a priest with men pointing at Stefan.

Everything blacked out when I saw a man hit me with something.

I woke up coughing were am i?

"I thought I killed you?" a voice said from afar, _Rebekah, _"Where am I?" I asked her, "they thought you were a vampire so they stuck you with us" She coughed.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Right here" Stefan answered.

"Stefan" I said trying to stand up but I was too weak, I felt my limbs couldn't carry me to stand.

"I didn't feed?" I asked worried.

"What?" Stefan answered trying to grab my hand from across the bars.

"Oh I see what's happening here, you died with vampire blood in your system, now are trapped here without a drop of blood" Rebekah coughed with sarcasm, still a bitch, "That is a problem".

"There must be some way" Stefan coughed.

"Well there only three hours left until I see you die all over again" Rebekah smiled still in pain though.

I tried to pull open the metal rusty cell bars," My day just got a whole lot better".

"Stefan I need blood" I weakly got the strength to talk." What happened?" Stefan asked in pain yet concerned.

"I'm running out of time, I need blood I'm dying" I let a soft gasp of pain.

"Hey! Anyone hey!" Stefan shouted.

"Would you shut up" Rebekah said.

I could hear nothing the pain was becoming too unbearable for me to handle, I felt my life being taken away from me literally.

"Elena are you still with me?" Stefan asked, "Yeah, I'm here, I'm ok" I answered weakly sitting against a wall.

"No you're not" Stefan said, "I can hear your breathing, Damon was right you should have fed this morning, I'm so sorry".

"Don't be" I coughed breathing slowly, "you had hope, that's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it".

"I love you so much" Stefan said, "I love you and no matter what happens I always will, it sucks I can't see you" I smiled as much as I could.

"I'm smiling" he said, "Me too".

I heard a bang and Stefan calling me name, I opened my eyes to see one of those men on the ground dead and bleeding, I reached my hand to try to get some blood.

It felt so far and stretched as far as I could to reach the pool of blood slowly getting bigger and bigger.

I felt my hand touch the warmth of the blood I placed my hand on my lips, the blood tasted so good, I reached for more until I felt strong enough to get up, I opened the cell and took a bit more of his blood before opening Stefan's cell I grabbed the body and let Stefan help Rebekah before running out on all the sounds of fighting I heard.

It was Damon about to kill Matt, I had my game face on and threw Damon on the ground pinning him, "Leave him alone!"

"You were going to kill him" I followed Damon to his car, "The guy just won't die" He mumbled.

"It was my choice to save him, why won't you just get that" I tried to reason, "It's hard to keep up with all your choices Elena".

"I remember everything" I said as he walked away which made him stop his tracks."One of the highlights to my transition remembering everything you compelled me to forget."

He turned to face me and walked back.

"You and I met when I was younger, in a place named Sparks? Damon why didn't you tell me?"

"Wouldn't have made a difference " He mused.

He looked at me," Yes it would have because I love him this has made me think of how much I love him"

He looked at me confused, his expression told me if I was serious, I nodded.

Stefan walked to us before pushing Damon to the ground.

(Later, Dawn)

"You don't have to convince me everything will be ok" I said softly leaning against Stefan while we sat on the roof of his house.

"Yeah I'm sure Damon has a revenge plan cooked up, I'll figure out how to deal with him" He smiled," and you don't have to try to convince" I said taking his hand in mine.

"Yes I know and I know I can't promise you no pain, or that you'll ever crave blood "He stared into my eyes, "But you will, it will be the worst thing you'll have to live".

"Yes but I'll get to live, we'll get through this one day at a time, I'll be an aunt, a friend and I'll be with you forever" I smiled placing my arms around him, I slightly placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled happily.

"I'm gonna get through this just like we get through everything" I reassured him, "We should get back inside before Sunrise" I said standing up, he pulled me back down and straddled me. "Bonnie made you one" He said slipping in a daylight ring on my finger, "A daylight ring?" I asked.

He smiled, "One day at a time".

I kissed him, after our kiss we watched the sunrise this feeling is good well for now, Maybe I chose wrong though I learn from my mistake and if Stefan is one I'll soon know.

**Please Review This is my first story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom's POV**

Bloom marched toward Miss Faragonda's office, clutching the "flame" necklace tightly in her left hand.

"Miss Faragonda! Miss Faragonda!" Bloom continuously slammed on her office door.

"Good lord child, enter!" She said

"What is this!" Bloom put the necklace down on her desk

"Bloom…."

"Please Miss Faragonda, I must know"

"Alright, alright, but first, I think the other girls should be here too" Miss Faragonda pressed the announcement button

"Fine, OH! But also can you call Roxy as well?" I asked

"Roxy? But why Roxy? Last I remember she's not a Winx" Miss Faragonda asked me

"Oh right we were going to tell you if you can get Roxy in our dorm. We made her a Winx" I responded

"Very well. Will the following students please report to my office immediately, Musa, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy"

Soon enough they entered the room nervously

"Whatever we're in trouble for, I didn't do it! I swear! Musa did it!" Stella screamed

"Stella!"

"Girls, Girls, you're not in trouble, I have a story to tell you, it's about brave, leader, wise, and dragon."

The girls all sat, listening carefully to Miss Faragonda.

"We all know how Bloom's past went, well, there's more. Before Baltor took power over Domino, your mother gave birth to precious fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. These twins, they carried, immense powers, Baltor wanted their power, not only theirs, but Bloom's as well, for if you combine Bloom's powers with these children's power, you could surely defeat Baltor." Miss Faragonda said

"Well where are they? If we have them, we could combine all our powers and defeat Baltor for good!" Musa screamed

"Yeah!" Stella screamed

Bloom just sat there frozen clutching onto her necklace

"There's a problem with that, you see, when your parents heard he was attacking, they gave Bloom and the children to Daphne, leaving each of them their necklaces, Bloom is dragon, Daphne is wise, and the children's are brave and leader. Daphne placed Bloom in Gardenia, and the children not far from there thinking maybe one day they would find each other, and feel their connection, but when Daphne went back to check on them, they were gone, for one of them the parents had put her up for adoption, and lost contact with her, for the other his parents died and gave them to the parents only family. We have no idea where she could be, but we know where he is."

All the girl's faces fell, then lit up.

Tears started pouring down Bloom's face

"I have a sister, and a brother? They could be dead! They could be in a home with terrible people! How could you not have told me!" Bloom yelled at Miss Faragonda, more and more tears falling

"How could you! You always said you told me everything! You're a liar, you're a cheat!"

"Bloom! Bloom! Stop!" The girls tried to pull Bloom off

"No! I don't want to stop!"

"It's alright girls, she's just upset, I think you should all step out for a second so I can have a little talk with Bloom" Miss Faragonda said

"Okay" The girls slowly backed out, never taking their eyes of Bloom

Bloom sniffled then got down on her knees and hugged herself

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things"

"It's alright Bloom, you had every right, which is why I'm sending you and your friends to Earth to look for them"

Bloom looked up surprised

"W...what?"

"But I have some condisions,1, you are going to have a 2 week deadline one week to look for each of them, 2, you must practice your magic every night for 2 hours, and 3, you are not to go off on your own, EVER"

"Yes! Yes! I understand, thank you! Thank you!" Bloom got up and hugged Miss Faragonda

"I'll go call Saladine and get your boys to assist you, One more thing the boy is somewhere in a place called the burrow? And the girl is somewhere in Virginia" Miss Faragonda said as Bloom hurried out to tell the girls

"I am Dragon, and they are Brave, and Leader, I must find Brave and Leader!"

Bloom ran upstairs to her dorm where the Winx were anxiously waiting.

"Bloom!" They all screamed when they saw her enter her room

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked.

The girls all ran to Bloom, gathering her up into a group hug

" Guys, I, I have a brother and sister, I don't know their name, I don't know what they looks like, or if they are even alive, all I know is we have 2 week to find her" Bloom said as they all retreated from their hug

"Hold up, you expect us to find them in 2 week? Earth is like, HUGE!" Musa said

"I know, but Miss Faragonda said that the girl is in Virginia and the boy is in a place called the Burrow. I'm sure we could do it! With a little help from the guys of course…" Bloom trailed of waiting for their reactions

"The boys are coming? Yes! Finally some alone time with Brandon!"

"For once Stella, I agree! Nabu and I haven't had much alone time, the wedding is pretty soon so we don't get to do anything fun anymore, our parents always come and ruin things!" Layla said

"No parents! Woot Woot!" Musa said giving her a high five

"Ya gotta love earth" Flora said as Musa high fived her as well

"I'll go call Sky and tell him, we leave tomorrow at day break!" Bloom yell

**Harry POV**

" RON… ROOOONNNNN! Harry yelled

"WHAT?!" Ron asked annoyed

"Let's go to Fred and Percy's Joke shop" Harry said

"Oh alright let me get my things" Ron said

"I'll get Hermione" Harry said

They got Hermione and headed to Fred and Percy's joke shop.

They entered and they looked around for a bit. They decided to separate and meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

An hour past and Harry was heading to the Leaky Cauldron. He entered and saw Ginny snogging her new boyfriend. Harry was getting mad so he decided to go back to the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Blooms POV)** With the Winx

"Bloom sweety, why is it so early, you know earth is 3 hours earlier" Flora's sweet soothing voice filled their dorm room at 4:30 am

Musa came in yawning

"Seriously, who knew day break was this early"

"Nooooo! 5 more minutes!" Tecna and Layla came in dragging Stella by each of her feet, Roxy was carrying her head. Stella was screaming and clutching onto her blanket

"Stella!" Moaned Tecna

"It's to early to be screaming, the guys are gonna be here in a half hour" Layla said covering her ears

"HALF AN HOUR! That means we only have a half an hour to get ready!" Stella said hopping up and running to her room to get dress.

The girls had all packed the night before.

In 25 minutes the girls all came out,

Flora wearing pink leggings and a t-shirt, purple and pink polka dot converse, and her hair up in a high ponytail

Musa in jeans, a red one shoulder belly shirt, grey boots, and her hair in pigtails and a beany hat

Tecna in purple leggings, a blue t-shirt, and a blue pullover sweatshirt, purple splatter paint converse, and her hair down with the side clipped back

Layla in blue sweat pants, a green tank top, with a white zip up sweat shirt that went of her shoulder a bit, her hair down with the side clipped back and braided

Stella in tight skinny jeans, a yellow butterfly shirt, and short grey boots, her hair in pigtails

Bloom wearing blue leggings, a red of the shoulder butterfly shirt, blue converse, and her hair in 2 braids

They were all ready to go, waiting downstairs for the red fountain ship to arrive.

The ship landed firmly hitting the ground, making a complete stop.

"Are you guys ready to get going?" Brandon walked out in his hero suit

"Yeah, wait, where are the pixies?" Layla asked looking around

"Wait up!" A loud yet small voice echoed

Chatta, Amore, Lockette, Digit, Piff, and Tune all came hurrying by, with another pixie coming behind them

"Amore! Where have you been!" Stella asked her bonded pixie

"We were in pixie village getting a few things for earth" Amore said sweetly

"Can Jolly please come along with us?" Tune asked politely

"Jolly wants to help us find your brother, and sister Bloom!" Lockette said sweetly

"Sure, of course, we all love Jolly!" Bloom said giving Jolly a little pat on the head

"Yaaahooooo!: Jolly started laughing

"Hey! We don't have all day!" Riven came out of the ship angrily

"Oh hush Riven, you know your excited to see me" Musa said smoothly giving him a kiss on the cheek then striding onto the ship

We all chuckled as Riven stared blankly

"Come on girls" Stella said taking Brandon's hand and walking onto the ship

All the girls walked onto the ship, lugging their stuff behind then

"Yo! A little help here!" Layla said

"Of course" Nabu magically appeared before Layla taking her suitcases

"Thank you" She said giving him a little peck on the lips

"Hey! Flora!" Tecna whispered to Flora

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice an extra head in here?" Tecna whispered pointing her head toward a boy they have never seen before, sitting in between Helia and Timmy by the controls

"Who's that, he looks familiar?" Flora whispered

"I don't know, why don't we introduce ourselves" Tecna Whispered

"Good idea" Flora whispered

"Oh, hello, I'm Flora" Flora said taking a step forward

"What a lovely name" He replied sarcasticly

The girls all gasped

"Damon!" Helia said giving the boy a little tap

"Seriously Helia, this is your girlfriend?" the boy, Damon, asked

"Yes, you remember her" Helia said

"Now I know why you look so familiar, your one of Helia's cousins!" Flora said with a cute giggle

"No shit Sherlock" Damon said not taking his eyes of the controls

"Hey! I wouldn't care if you were a prince, nobody talks to Flora like that!" Stella said glareing at him

" Hey guess what!" He said with a sarcastic tone

"What?" Stella asked angrily

"I don't give a Shit, whoever you are"

"Really, well I'm a princess!" Stella said

"Seriously, they really lowered their standards for princesses" Damon said

"JERK!" Tecna muttered

"Look here, I am the princess of Solaria, I will banish you from Solaria, then blast you to pieces with my septer" Stella said turning his seat around with a lot of strength

"Please, don't, I'm shaking" Damon said emotionlessly with a smirk

"Oh someone's getting banished now!" Stella said as Brandon pulled her off him

"Brandon, let me go so I can melt this jerk straight to Hell!" Stella yelled  
"Stella, let it go!" Brandon said

"But… Brandon! Did you hear what he said to me!" Stella said

"Yes, I'm sure he's shaking inside pumpkin" He told her

"Damon, seriously, quit it, I should've brought Stefan instead" Helia said calmly

"Look Helia, uncle Saladine sent me here to help, if you don't want it I can just leave. So can we please go" Damon said

Everybody gasped at him, and there was a long moment of silence

"Okay, how is he related to that!" Musa said pointing from Helia to Damon

They had been flying for a good 2 hours by then.

"Nabu, the wedding planner just texted me, yellow lilies or white peonies?" Layla asked

"Whichever your heart desires" Nabu said from the controls center

"Nabu!" Layla said annoyed

"Damon, can you take over a second" Nabu said

"Yeah, hold on" Damon clicked a few buttons then got into Nabu's seat

Nabu got up and went to sit next to Layla

"Layla "

"What?"

"What are you so stressed about?" Nabu said taking the phone and flipping it closed

"It's just, the wedding planner and our parents are just driving me mad! Especially your mother, I swear I got like 30 calls about whether the chairs should be white or silver….. no offence" Layla said sounding sheepish towards the end

"None taken, your mother keeps calling me about whether we should make the cake vanilla with red velvet or chocolate with extra fudge, who the hell cares!" Nabu said making Layla laugh

"All I want is a small wedding" Layla said

"Then that's what you'll get" Nabu said putting his arm around her neck

"You guys should do it on Earth!" Amore squealed excitedly

"That's not a bad idea" Musa said as Tecna and Roxy nodded in agreement

"Wohoo! Now we can go dress shopping!" Stella said excitedly

"Hold it! We're on a mission! Let's wait till the last day we're here" Bloom said nodding

"I guess that is a better plan, we'd have 57% of a better chance in finding Bloom's brother, and sister and having Layla's wedding"

"Alright, then It's settled, we'll find Bloom's lil sis and bro, then Layla can have her wedding!"

They all laughed and hugged Layla

"Hold up! We're finding kid's? Why the hell are we looking for some kid's" Damon yelled

"Because they're Bloom's brother, and sister!" Flora said

"And?"

"And they're the 3rd and 4th prince, and princess of Domino!"

"And?"

"And if we have her we could beat Baltor, save the whole freaking world, and save YOUR life!" Stella screamed extremely fast

"And?"

"Holy shit, Musa hold me back girl, hold me back" Stella said getting extremely angry

" Hey! You better cut it out smart boy" Layla said

"Seriously, how old are you?" Tecna questioned

" 24" Damon said simply

"24, we're 18, dang! I thought he was younger" Tecna mumbled to Musa

"You said you were Helia's cousin huh, what realm are you from" Bloom asked narrowing her eyes

"Knightly, same as Helia" Sky said

"Knightly huh, well then, I think you should stop disgracing Knightly and show some respect" Bloom said angrily

"Look Bloom, I'm only here to do 1 thing and 1 thing only, my uncle sent me here to fight and succeed on this mission, I won't have you and your little friends screw up my grade" Damon said calmly

"Alright…well... come along Bloom" Sky said trying to stop the upcoming fight

Sky got up and took Bloom's hand sitting her down

"Everybody just cool of okay" Timmy said

"I didn't start this fight, the girls did" Damon said

"Damon, please just stop" Helia said patting his hand

"Guys," Timmy said lifting his glasses looking closer at the screen

"Yeah?" they all said

"We've got company" Timmy said

Everyone gasped, even Damon

"Alright men, positions! Timmy, Helia, Nabu, controls! Riven and Brandon, battleships! Damon, you come with me to the flyers" Sky commanded

"Hold up! Damon's a beginner, why is he in the flyer! Layla and I could do a better job!" Musa said eyes wide

"Musa, I know what I'm doing, Damon is well trained" Sky said

" Fine, I trust you" Musa said

The guys all went to their stations, each ready for action.

"What's their progress Timmy?" Tecna said standing next to him

"We're being attacked by one of Baltor's minions, it seems he's found out about our mission" Timmy said

"Who do you think did it?" Tecna asked

"I'm not certain but I'm guessing it's a certain witch who wears way to much blue eye makeup" Timmy replied

"Man down, Man down, I repeat man down!" Nabu yelled into his earpiece


	6. Chapter 6

"Man down, Man down, I repeat man down!" Nabu yelled into his earpiece

"I'm on it" Damon said at the other end

"Who! Who's down!" The girls asked terrified

"Sky, but he's okay, Damon caught him" Helia said

"Thank god!" Bloom yelled

" Oh man, this is getting ugly!" Tecna said

"Maybe it's time for us to step in" Layla said

"Alright girls, let's do it!"

"MAGIC WINX!"  
Close your eyes  
And open your heart.  
Believe in yourself,  
That's how it starts.  
Dreams will come true just wait and see,  
'Cuz the magic's in you and the magic's in me!

Chorus:  
We are the Winx!  
We are the Winx!  
Come join the club!  
We are the Winx!  
We are the Winx!  
We are the Winx!  
Come join the club!  
We are the Winx!

Magical flowers,  
Digital powers,  
Rythms and tunes,  
The sun and the moon,  
Keep on searching fsr  
And wide for the fire  
Burning deep inside

We've got the style,  
And we've got the flare.  
Look all you want,  
Just don't touch the hair!

Chorus:  
We are the Winx!  
We are the Winx!  
Come join the club!  
We are the Winx!  
We are the Winx!  
We are the Winx!  
Come join the club!  
We are the Winx!

"Lets go! Morphix board!" Layla yelled creating her morphix board

The girls all flied outside to help

"Woah daddy, that's a big one!" Musa said

"We can take it!" Bloom yelled

"Yeah! Ray of light!"

"Harmonic Bounce!"

"Ivy Wrap!"

"Morphix shield!"

"World wide web!"

"Lion Roar"

"DRAGON FIRE!"

They all fired together, hitting the monster with great force. The monster started falling towards the ground

"Shoot! We're in Earth!"

"So?"

"So, it's gonna hit someone!"

"Oh shit" Musa said

"I got this one girls!" Stella yelled pulling the ring of her finger

"Solaria!"

Stella opened up a portal, sending him to God knows where

"Wooo! Alright Stella!" Layla slapped her five

"Lets get back to the ship

The girls all flew onto the ship

"Well that was totally inconveniently expected" Damon said sitting down

"Yeah, but seriously Stella, where did you send him" Flora asked

"Oh, let's just say, Icy will have a bit of a surprise when she wakes up"

They all started laughing

The plane landed firmly on top of Bloom's parent's home.

"You put up the protective shield right?" Tecna asked

"Yup, and the invisibility shield" Timmy answered getting up from his seat

"Prepare to open the hatch….."

"Wait!" Bloom yelled

Every head turned toward her

"What up B?" Musa asked

"Let's see, 13 teenagers emerging from thin air, then hopping down from the roof, yeah, that seems earthy" Bloom said

"Oh, right" everyone said, nervous laughter

"No problem guys, I'll just transport us into Bloom's room" Stella said creating her septer

"Wait, hold on Stella, last time you transported us…"

"To Bloom's Room!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wooooahhhhhhhh!"

"Holy wahhhhhh!"

Everybody fell from the ceiling of Bloom's room, landing on top of each other in various places in her room

"Musa, get your butt outta my face!"

"Shut it Damon!"

Everybody got up, brushing themselves off

"Who's in here! I'm warning you…. Oh Bloom!" Bloom's parents entered the room, embracing her into a hug

"Mom, Dad, you remember Sky, this is Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and you know Stella, This is Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu, and Damon"

"Wow! This is quite a big group you got here" Bloom's dad said scratching his head

"Yup!" Bloom said happily

"Why don't you all come inside, I just made some cookies" Vannessa said

Everyone sat around, Layla and Nabu on the couch, Helia and Flora beside them, Sky and Bloom beside them, Riven and Musa and the floor leaning against the couch, Timmy and Tecna by the table stools, and Damon on the couch.

"So what brings you to Earth?" Vanessa asked

'"Well…" Bloom explained the whole story to them

"And that's why it's crucial we find them!" Bloom finished, taking a deep breathe

"Wow, that's….complicating," Vanessa said

"I'm so sorry Bloom, I didn't know you would be coming, I made a brunch with the head of the company, Vanessa we really gotta go"  
"No worries Dad, we kind of got a bit of planning to do" Bloom said

"Alright, we'll see you tonight" Bloom gave her parents a kiss then they left

"Okay people, time to get down to business" Layla said

"Okay so let's think, what did Miss Faragonda say?" Tecna said pulling out one of her many gadgets

"Well, she said that they boy is in a place called the Burrow, and the girl is somewhere in Virginia" Bloom said

"Oh! We should look in Virginia first!" Musa said as Tecna plugged in the information

"What else, did she say" Tecna said

"That's about it" Bloom said

"Okay so let's think, what do you think Bloom's brother, and sister might look like?" Tecna said

"Well, Bloom has red fiery hair, so I'm guessing red hair" Flora said

"Oh! and blue eyes!" Musa added

"What else, that's not enough" Tecna said

"Blooms really tall, oh and smart!" Stella said

"That's good Stella! What about age, do we know her age?"

"No, but I was taken from sparks when I was 1 so im guessing they are probably a year younger than us, 17" Bloom said

"Oh and put in, bad at sports, extremely clutzy!" Riven announced, making everyone laugh

"Watch yourself Riven, I could burn your butt off" Bloom said making fire appear in her hand

"ohhhhhh, Bloom's got a bad side" He said jokingly

"Guys, there no match, I can't find a girl or boy with those qualities on my fairy tracker" Tecna said sadly

"So they are dead" Bloom said down biting her lip

"Wait! Maybe if I upload a picture of Bloom..." Tecna said furiously typing

"I got it!"

Everybody crowded around the small computer

"There's no picture of her, or profile, all it says is she lives in Mystic Falls and attends Mystic Falls High School" Tecna said

"Okay, that's good! Tecna do you think you could find this Mystic Falls High School!" Musa asked

"Already done, it's in Mystic Falls, Virginia?" Tecna said

Damon heard this and was shocked for a bit.

"Damon… are you okay?" Helia asked his cousin

"Yeah Helia you remember when I got back from my trip I told you where I went. Right…?" Damon said

"Yeah you said you went to Mystic… OHH! You think you can take us?" Helia asked

"Sure everybody get ready were going on a little road trip" Damon said

"I don't get it" Brandon said

"Dude, I used to live their I can take you guys!" Damon said

"I think we should start by actually going their" Bloom said

"How do we get there, we can't take the ship" Timmy asked

"Did you guys bring the Hover bikes?" Layla asked

"Yeah, they're packed in the ship" Timmy said

"Alright, I'm sure we can do a little magic, and earth them up a little bit" Stella said

With Elena

I sat silently in the back of the Math class, trying my hardest to focus hard on the material

"Alright class, I'm returning your last quiz" Alaric said taking out a stack of papers

"How do you think you did?" Bonnie asked Elena

"Okay, I guess" Elena said, nervously

"Elena, here, I'm very Proud of you" Alaric said

Elena turned the paper over and there was a big fat A- written on there.

"Yes!" Elena screamed high fiving Bonnie

"But… why did I get a minus?" Elena asked Alaric

"You got the minus because you didn't print your full name!"

"It's not mandatory to print our full names" Elena said

"Don't you fight with me, It's not my fault" Alaric said

"Alaric, how could you be so unfair!"

"Excuse me!"

"Nevermind, stupid teacher!" Elena started mumbling stupid thing to him.

"What are you saying! Elena, cut it out before I send you to the Principles!"

"Fine!" Elena said putting her hands up in defeat

"Good, I want that signed by a parent tonight"

"stupid" Elena mumbled under her breathe

Elena gasped, getting up from her seat in fright

Everybody in the room stared at her

"What now?" Alaric said annoyed

"Uhh…? Isn't Class over?" Elena said

Everybody laughed at her

"No it isn't now SIT down!" Alaric said

"But isn't it like a half day or something?!" Elena screamed

"Stop this nonesence and sit down" Alaric said

"Okay Alaric" Elena said


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx POV**

The Winx and the Specialists raced down the streets of heading to Mystic Falls on their motorcycles.

"Turn right!" Damon yelled over the sounds of the wind

"It's coming up ahead!" Brandon yelled pointing to a big building up ahead

"Park in the west parking lot" Bloom told Sky

They all swiveled into the west parking lot coming to an immediate hault.

"Alright people remember, we're all 32 year old school critics" Layla said

"But we don't look 32!" Tecna said eyes wide

"Yes, but we're…..from Paraguay and we look smaller than we are!" Layla said nodding her head

" Great plan, but they already know me here" Damon said sarcastically

"Hey! At least I thought of a plan big mouth! Just remember, we are from Paraguay" Layla said

"Got it!" everybody said

"We're looking for a red head with blue eyes, tall, smart, and not athletic or physically capable" Riven said

"Let's go in pairs" Bloom said

"I call Brandon!" Stella squealed

"Stella, as much as I want to go with Nabu, we'll never get anything done, so here are the groups, Bloom and Nabu, Tecna and Brandon, Stella and Helia, Flora and Sky, Musa and Timmy, Riven can go on his own, and Damon's coming with me, I gotta keep an eye on you" Layla said

"All pixies, make sure you stay close to your bonded fairy so we don't loose anyone" Flora said as Chatta made her way toward her

"Jolly, you can come with us!" Lockette said taking Jolly's hand

"Okay! Sounds fun! Just the way I like it" Jolly said

"Everybody, meet in the cafeteria by lunch time" Bloom said

All the groups went to different areas of the school, looking around for Bloom's sister

"Nabu, let's check the east wing" Bloom said

They through each of the classrooms checking out each student

"Maybe we should check the Gym" Lockette suggested

"Okay, come on" Nabu said pointing towards the Gym

When they entered the Gym they saw a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair

"Wow" Bloom said pointing toward her

The girl did a back flip, landing perfectly still, then did a double flip in the air and landed on the floor, feet perfectly still

"What I'd pay to be able to do that" Bloom said

"Let's go, I don't see anybody with red hair in here"

As they made their way to the exit something hit Bloom

"Uhhh….. where are the pixies?" Bloom said, starting to get alarmed

"Blooooooommmmm!" Lockette squealed flying frantically to her

"What is it Lockette? Are you hurt, are you okay? Where's Jolly!" Bloom said

"Me and Jolly were playing with this ball thingy, then she fell down into this girl's backpack, but then the girl came and zippered it and now Jolly is stuck inside!" Lockette squealed tears falling down her face

"Where's the backpack?" Nabu asked

"Bloom! We found you!" All the girls and the guys came in the gym huffing and puffing

"We didn't find her, not one of us!"

"Did you find anything…what's wrong with Lockette, hey, where's Jolly?" Flora asked

"Jolly got stuck in this girl's backpack" Bloom said running her hand through her hair

"Oh no, that's bad! Where's the girl" Layla said

"She's over there" Lockette pointed to the beautiful brunette from the balance beam

"Hey! Nabu, that's that girl" Bloom said

"Oh yeah, it is" Nabu said nodding

"I don't care who it is, nobody nabs our Jolly" Stella said running up to her

"No!Stella!" Damon said

Stella grabbed onto the girl's bag

"Hey! What's the big idea!" The girl yelled

"Just, gimme it" Stella said

"Get of" The girl pulled Stella off and flipped her over her shoulders

"Hiya!" Elena said

"Hey! That's my friend you just flipped" Layla said angrily

"I am so sorry for you… D… Damon" The girl said looking at Damon, placing one hand on Damon's shoulder

"Owwwww" Stella moaned

The girl turned toward Stella

"DAMON!" The girl yelled hugging him

"Woah! Whats up with that" Riven said pointing at Damon

"Ow!" Bloom grabbed her necklace, a red mark appearing on her neck

"What happened?" Sky asked eyes wide

"My necklace burned me!" Bloom said

The necklace was bright red, the same color as Bloom's neck

"Oh my god" Musa said taking a look at the necklace

"Maybe your sister is near!" Musa said

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled at her

"HUH… what Bonnie?" Elena said

" We have to… Damon is that you?" Bonnie said

"Yeah. It's me Bon Bon" Damon said

"Where have you been all this time?" Elena asked

"Around." Damon replied

"Damon we have to go" Helia told his cousin

"Okay. I'll be right their" Damon said

"Sorry Elena I got to go. See ya Bon Bon" Damon said smirking while leaving

"DON'T CALL ME BON BON" Bonnie yelled back

"Like I care, BON BON" Damon yelled back before leaving.

**Outside WinX POV**

"Stella, how's your arm?" Brandon asked taking a seat next to her by the lunch table

"It still hurts" Stella moaned rubbing her arm

Flora waved her hand over Stella's arm

"There Sweety, I just did a healing spell, does it feel any better?" Flora said

"Thanks Flo!" Stella said waving her arm around

"Guys! Down to business, what have we discovered today?" Bloom asked holding a pencil and a notebook.

"Uhhh, your sister is definitely here and alive" Stella said

"And?" Bloom asked writing down on the notebook

"Uhhh, Who was that you were talking to" Roxy asked Damon

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Layla asked taking a seat, sweat pouring down her face

"Documenting our progress, and what happened? You look like you just walked a marathon" Bloom said looking at Layla's sweat

"Yeah Lay, your," Stella gulped

"Sweating!"Stella said gagging

"Oh hush Stell,you honestly never sweat before?" Layla said eyebrows raised

"Ya, princesses don't sweat, its to gross" Stella said

"I'm a princess" Layla said

"I never said Layla's don't sweat"

"Alright! So why are you sweating?" Tecna asked

"They have a dance room here!" Layla said

"And a swimming pool, and a whole gymnastics room!" Layla said

"UMM… Helia remember my trip?" Damon asked Helia

"Yeah?" Helia said

"Those were some friends I made." Damon said

"Really?" Roxy said

"Hey maybe if we try we can find Stefan here" Damon said

"That's a good idea Damon" Helia said

"Hold up." Riven said

"What are you two talking about?" Bloom asked

"I came here a while back and I think my brother is still here" Damon said

"Poor town" Stella said with actual sympathy

We all cracked up

"Only Stella" Sky said and all the guys nodded…..well everyone but Damon…..he just sat there looking annoyed

"Can we leave?" Damon said

"No, not till we get Jolly back" Lockette said

"Yes! We will not leave without our Jolly! Pixie code, no pixie ever left behind! I love Jolly! Go Jolly! Go Jolly!" Chata cheered

"Nice cheer" Flora said with a short giggle

" Thanks Flora, now I'll do one for you! We love Flora yes we do we love Flora, how bout you! Well, we know she loves Helia!"

"Okay, that's enough Chata" Flora said, eyes wide

Everyone laughed at her

"Lockette, don't worry, eventually, she'll escape, the girl won't be able to see her, she'll come find us" Helia said

"Problem with that" Damon said

"What do you mean Damon?" Bloom said

"Nevermind I'll go get Jolly, you guys go find Stefan" Damon said

"Alright….lets go" Lockette said, unsure

"Come on, let's go out to the motorcycles" Timmy said

"Let's head over to the Boarding House" Damon said

A girl and her friends walked by the side of their table

"Hey! It's you!" Layla yelled pointing to the girl

"It's you!" The girl said

"You still never apologized for flipping Stella!"

"That's because I refuse to apologize for something I didn't do" The girl said

"You're really, starting to get on my nerves you know that" Layla said

"The feeling is mutual" The girl said giving Layla a sarcastic grin

"Alright, if that's how its gonna be" Layla said getting up and walking towards the girl

The girl just looked at Damon with an eyebrow raised saying "Really?"

Damon just looked at her smirking

"Sweety, you don't know who you're dealing with" Layla said

"You neither" The girl said

"Wait what….." Musa said in the backround

"Okay I have no idea who you are... but that doesn't stop me from kicking your butt" Layla said balling her fists

"Bring it Chika"

"Woah!Woah! Lay, stop! We're leaving" Tecna said pulling Layla away

"Let's try NOT to upset the humans" Tecna whispered

Everybody got up and followed

"DAMON!" The girl screamed


	8. Chapter 8

Elena pov

I slammed my backpack on my bed, taking a seat by my desk.

"Owie!" a small squeaky voice said

It was coming from my backpack!

"Who's there?"

I grabbed my metal bat and slowly stepped toward it. I poked the backpack lightly.

"Who's there? Is it Lockette? Or Chatta!"

It's still talking

On the count of 3 I'm opening it up

1

Gulp

2

This can't be happening

3!

I ran to my bag and quickly opened it up. A small little creature's head popped out

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

I went up against my wall holding my bat in front of me

The little creature was screaming too!

"there's a little talking person in my room" I said slowly yet quietly more to myself than it

The thing started floating

"Where am i?" It had the smallest, cutest, voice I have ever heard before

"Of course, it flies" I said staring at it

"Wait, you can see me!" The little floating person asked me

"Uh huh" I said slowly nodding

"Are you, are you a fairy?"

"A what?"

"A fairy" The little person started flying towards me. I slowly lowered my bat, not loosing eye contact

"No, no I'm not a fairy, but…what are YOU?"

"A pixie, my name is Jolly"

I stared at Jolly in pure fright

**At Boarding House Winx POV**

The Winx and Speacialist's were entering the house.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my least favorite Salvatore." A voice was heard threw the house

"If it isn't Barbie Klaus." Damon said with a smirk.

Rebekah ran in an unhuman pace and pinned Damon to the wall.

"If you call me Barbie Klaus one more time I swear I will rip you head off!" Rebekah said

"What's happening?" Musa whispered to no one in particular.

"Nothing Musa. Very… Barbie… I mean Rebekah."Damon said

"See that's much better."Rebekah said

"Have you seen my brother?" Damon said

"I think he's feeding. You know him with Bambie." Rebekah replied leaving the house.

"Ahhh right, I keep forgetting he went all bambie on us. What a shame." Damon said.

"UMM… someone care to explain what…"Flora was cut off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT." Musa shouted.

"Yeah what Musa just said." Flora finished.

"Well you see…"

**Authors Note**

**SORRY IT IS SO SHORT.**

**Cliffhanger.**

**I promise I will upload the next chapter sometime this upcoming weekend or next.**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, I PROMISE ITS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD.**


End file.
